Flawlessly Dashing
by jessbynature
Summary: He was there for her when she needed most and now that she declared her love they will forever be flawlessly dashing.


_HI. I know I haven't posted in forever. I'm so sorry. School was horrible but now I'm done. Summer 2010 is finally here. I will update my stories and write some ONESHOTS. I had this idea in my head after yesterday's SmackDown. Plus, McCody won over Teryse. I love McCody(Michelle/Cody) and really hope WWE will give them a storyline. They have the chemistry. I welcome myself back to FF(: _

_Please Review. They make me happy(:_

_PS; I know it's sucky. I thought it was going to end up way better than it did. _

_Also, ANGEL owns, Flawlessly Dashing. She came up with that(: Genius._

* * *

Michelle McCool sat in the women's locker room dressed for her segment on Smackdown. A sigh escaped her lips as she took out her Blackberry and texted Layla; _where are you Lay? _Layla was missing for awhile now, leaving the co-women's champion alone. Her head snapped down at her phone as it vibrated. _I'm with Kaval (: Told you I was looking for him. _Michelle chuckled when she read Kaval's name. She knew that Layla had a thing for him, even though she was too stubborn to admit it. The blonde wasn't stupid; she saw the way her best friend looked at their rookie. _If only I could be in love again _Michelle thought to herself. A sad sigh escaped her mouth. Her thoughts were interrupted as a knock on the door was heard. She got up and headed to the door. Before placing her hand on the knob two pieces of paper were slipped through the crack of the door and the floor. A look of confusion crossed her face as she picked up the papers.

**All WWE Divas must fill out every question. Please return to Creative Team when done. Must be done by next segment. **

**Most Handsome Superstar**

**Best Listener…**

Michelle grabbed a pen and sat back down on the couch. She started at the very last question. For some reason that's what the blonde diva did, start at the end of things. She filled out all three questions with ease, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger and Edge. She didn't mind those three questions they weren't personal to her. She sighed as her eyes read the title, **Best Listener** _this one's going to be hard. _Her eyes began at the bottom and her face scrunched up as the name of ex-boyfriend came up, Undertaker. They were a couple for awhile but he broke Michelle's heart. Her eyes bean to water but she blinked them away scared to ruin her ready make-up. Her blue eyes went from one name to another but one name stood out the most, **Cody Rhodes**.

* * *

(Flashback)

"_Mark, you have to understand I wasn't flirting with Randy!" Michelle yelled through the phone. _

"_I saw you two, with my own damn eyes." He roared back. _

"_Randy was teaching me some moves. That's it. Why would I flirt with Randy if he's married and I have a boyfriend?" _

"_I don't give a crap. You know, I'm so tired of you Michelle. So damn tired of seeing you with a different guy backstage, I'm tired of seeing you flirting with other WWE superstars. You know what you are? Perfect word, you're a slut." He yelled at Michelle who had tears rolling down her cheeks. _

"_You don't mean that, do you?" She whispered into the phone_

"_Of course I mean it. Michelle I knew it; from the beginning I suspected you were going to be nothing but a whore. I'm done with you." He yelled and turned off the phone. _

_Michelle grabbed her bags and ran out of the locker room. As she ran down the hallway, clearly aware of the many eyes of the divas and superstars on her she turned a corner and ran smack into something and feel on the ground. _

"_I'm so sorry." The man said. He extended his hand. Michelle looked up surprised to see none other than the son of the legendary Dusty Rhodes, Cody Rhodes. She took his hand and he helped her up. Now, Michelle never had been this close to Cody before. In fact she only saw him occasionally, during PPV's or 3 hour Raw's/Smackdown's and when she did see him, he'd be on the other side of the room. "I don't think we've ever had the chance to introduce ourselves, I'm Cody Rhodes." He said with a smile on his face as he extended his hand again. Michelle took his hand and shook it without looking up, once. "Hey, are you alright?" Cody asked. Michelle tried to do her best and hold the tears threatening to pour down her face. A sniffle escaped her mouth and that was all it took to break her down. Cody just pulled Michelle into a hug. He didn't know what to do. There stood Michelle McCool in front of him for the first time and she was crying. _

"_I'm sorry." Michelle whispered as she pulled away. Her black eyeliner was now smudged all over Cody's white shirt. _

"_Hey, no problem." Cody said as he looked in her blue eyes for the first time. Michelle felt a weird attraction between their eyes and immediately looked down at him shirt. _

"_You're going to need a new shirt." She said as she pointed to his white now black shirt. _

_Cody chuckled making Michelle to smile. "It's alright. I didn't like this shirt anyway." Cody said as he looked from the shirt back up to Michelle who was smiling. "I got you to smile." Cody said with a smirk. _

"_I guess you did." _

"_Do you want to tell me what happened? You don't have to."_

"_I'm Michelle McCool." The diva said as she extended her hand out to Cody. He smirked and shook her hand. _

"_Pleasure to meet you, Michelle. How about you come to my locker room so I can change shirts and while you're there you can tell me what happened. Deal?"_

"_Deal." Michelle said._

* * *

Michelle smiled as she remembered that exact moment. The moment Cody and she became friends. Too bad they were on different shows at the time, so she wasn't able to see and/or talk to him. She immediately checked Cody's name on the list. She flipped to the next page with a smile on her face, **Most Handsome WWE Superstar **her eyes immediately searched for one name in particular, Cody Rhodes. She sighed and checked it off. She later found herself grabbing Layla's paper and checking off Cody Rhodes in both sections. She grabbed hers and Layla's questionnaire and headed towards the entrance of Smackdown. On the way there she handed the papers to one of the creative team. She had her championship hanging on her shoulder and leaned against the table watching currently what was happening on Smackdown on the big screen in front of her. _What a coincidence._ The diva thought to herself as she looked at the screen with a smirk plastered on her face. _Cody Cody Cody. _She looked at the screen completely dazed as Cody kept going on and on about his good looks.

"You heard me I am the most handsome superstar in the WWE." Cody smirked. _Damn, they work fast. _Michelle said to herself as she remembered just handing in her questionnaire a while ago. The Diva's smile widened as Cody lied on the top rope. _He would do that. _She smirked, as her cheeks started to burn. _Why can't I stop looking at him? _She asked herself.

"From now on, I will be known as DASHING Cody Rhodes" Michelle couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Dashing? Oh god._ The Diva let out a loud laugh that echoed. "dashing cody Rhodes. DASHING cody Rhodes. Dashing CODY RHODES. DASHING CODY RHODES." Michelle chuckled as Cody kept repeating himself over and over. "Dashinggg Cody Rhodes." Cody's music played and he headed backstage. Michelle watched Cody's every move on the screen. _STOP. He's 5 years younger than you. _Michelle mentally slapped herself. Her head snapped when she heard the stage crew talking to someone, which later emerged as, Cody Rhodes. Michelle placed her championship on the table and began clapping. Cody turned his head towards Michelle as a smirked emerged on his face and hers as well. To Michelle's surprise Cody turned around and started walking away. Her smirk turned into a frown as she watched him leave. "CODY!" She called after him. He didn't reply. She followed him, "CODY! CODY!" still no reply. The diva quickened her pace, "Cody, Cody, CODY!" She yelled as she grabbed his shoulder making him stop. "Cody? What happened? What did I do?" Michelle asked as fear rose. Her heart was beating faster and faster. Cody slowly turned around; he was face to face with the blonde diva, still in his ring attire and jacket. Michelle's face tightened as Cody looked at her serious as can be. _What did I do wrong?_

"Cody is not available right now. I actually think he left forever." Cody said. Michelle gave him a confused look. "I'm sorry Chelly, you're going to have to deal with….DASHING Cody Rhodes now." Cody said with a wide smile. Only to receive a large smack to the side of the head.

"You idiot. You scared me! I thought I did something bad!"

"Two things; One: OWWW… Two: You did! I told you; with these looks I'm now know as Dashing Cody Rhodes, to everyone, including Miss Flawless." Cody said holding the side of his head with one hand and pointing to Michelle with the other. Michelle couldn't help but smile. Cody was so childish.

"Well Dashing Cody Rhodes, I am Flawless Michelle McCool. NOT Chelly." Michelle smirked at him.

"Well _Chelly. _To me you were Chelly from day one when we met in that hallway to this day in time. So you will always be my Chelly." Cody said with a smile.

"Well in this moment in time I am going back to calling you…Coddles." Michelle smirked.

"Fine." Cody hung his head as if he was defeated in a battle. "Question, who did you pick for most handsome?" Cody said looking into Michelle's blue eyes.

"Umm…" Michelle felt her face heat up and butterflies in her stomach. "I voted for my Coddles." She said looking at the ground. Cody had a big smile plastered on his face. "Not only for most handsome but also for best listener. I went to you when I needed to get away. I feel the urge to run to you when I'm sad. I want your arms around me when I cry. I…I want…You." Michelle said looking into Cody's eyes. She couldn't believe she had just said all of that to him.

"Chelly…" Cody said placing his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry Cody. I probably ruined our friendship with my big mouth. If I would've kept shut then there would be no problem but-"Cody interrupted her by placing a kiss to her mouth. He pulled away and looked into Michelle's eyes to see them sparkling. She leaned her forehead against his. "Does this mean…"

"Yes. I've always loved you Chelly. From the day you ruined my white shirt to this moment. I've had dreams of kissing you." All Michelle could do was smile, no words could express her happiness. "Meaning we are Flawlessly Dashing." Cody chuckled.

"I like that. Dashing Coddles you are all mine from now on." She said as her eyes glistened.

"You're all mine Flawless Chelly."

"Michelle! We're on now!" Layla screamed running over to her best friend and grabbing her arm, dragging her towards the curtains. Michelle looked over her shoulder once more, sending a smile to Cody as he winked back at her.

* * *

**Review(:**

**~Jessica**


End file.
